Aftermath
by The-Cursed-Daughter
Summary: "She knows. She knows and someone told her and she hates me, I know she hates me, I saw it in her mind and I don't know what I'm going to do—what am I going to do? She hates me and I don't know what to—" Kurama/Hiei


_Writer's block is a bitch. _

_Anyway, this is just more Kurama/Hiei drabblings. It's an established pairing, because the focus isn't really on their relationship. Either way, reviews would be nice. Feeling very alone in the cosmos that is FF (Vi is still drowning in schoolwork). This also ended up as fluff, I just realized. Funny, I've never written fluff before. Not even intentionally.  
><em>

**_Warnings/Disclaimers: Some swearing, established relationship (in case you didn't catch that the first time), and the plot is mine. YYH characters belong to whoever it is they belong to. Just not me._**

* * *

><p>It startles him awake in the dead of night.<p>

_She knows she knows what am I going to do who TOLD her she knows she KNOWS fuck fuck FUCK—_

The words are unintelligible, but Kurama recognizes the voice. More importantly, he recognized the tone—it was like his, eighteen years ago, when he was trapped between the SDF and the kekkai barrier. A bastard mix of sheer terror and the claustrophobic feeling of being backed into a corner with absolutely _nowhere_ to go.

_Kurama?_

It wasn't even a question, but a drawn-out wail of such immense pain that Kurama stumbled from the bed, his head splitting from the volume tears through his head—Hiei knows he can be as loud as he wants because there's only one person he trusts enough to share this connection with. Minutes pass in a white fuzz as the keening in his head threatens to overwhelm him, and suddenly cement is under his feet and goose-bumps are rising on his arms and Kurama realizes that somehow he managed to get outside.

_Hiei?_

The sudden silence that greeted him made his heart drop. _Hiei!_ He traced the demon's energy to the tree in his yard and—suddenly regretting not going to sleep in more than his pajama bottoms—sank his hands and feet into the bark of the tree and climbed his way up.

What he saw scared him.

Hiei, his Hiei, was curled in on himself, his eyes glazed as he relived some personal hell. As Kurama settled beside him on the branch, he flinched, his hand reaching for his katana before he figured out who it was. Kurama's voice was smooth, calming. "What happened?"

The fire demon's voice was harsh and hysterical. "She knows. She knows and someone told her and she hates me, I know she hates me, I saw it in her mind and I don't know what I'm going to do—what am I going to do? She hates me and I don't know what to—"

In living memory, Kurama was the only person who could put hands on Hiei and not court death. The hands on his shoulders rubbed them soothingly. "Yukina doesn't hate you, Hiei. She could never hate you."

"I told her that her brother was dead! And she believed me." His chest expanded as his breaths got deeper. "And now she knows I lied and she's going to hate me, Kurama. I just know it. I'm forbidden and I'm her brother and I lied to her and she's going to hate me."

Kurama nodded slowly and pulled Hiei to his chest. "Yukina will understand, Hiei. You didn't lie to hurt her. You would never hurt her, ne?"

"Never."

"So," the fox continued, his voice mellow and his hands tracing calm patterns on Hiei's bare arms, "She won't hate you, my love. You only did it to protect her, and she'll understand that."

He could feel the demon's jaw working against his chest as he asked, "Promise?"

Kurama had a feeling he would regret this, but his answer sounded sure. "I promise."

Suddenly, he felt Hiei's energy shift and his arms tensed around Kurama's waist. "Who _told_ her?"

"I don't know. I'm sure we'll find out soon."

They were silent for a long time, the bark digging into the fox's bare back, before Hiei shifted to look up at Kurama. His expression was lost and desperate and made Kurama's heart stop. "I don't know how to be a brother."

He tried for a smile, trying to seem confident, sure of himself. "I'm sure you'll find out, Hiei."

Another long silence. Then, "What am I going to do?"

Kurama shifted to ease the dull ache on his back as he watched the bloody sunlight peek over the surrounding buildings. Pulling Hiei closer to him, he kissed the demon, smiling as the arms around his waist tightened. Slowly, he gathered Hiei into his arms—another privilege only he was allowed—and jumped from the tree, the grass around his feet bunching to smooth his landing. He took Hiei's hand and pulled him toward the house, thinking of the bed where they could prepare for the aftermath undisturbed and together.

"_We_," he whispered, as he let them into the house, "are going to face the day."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>

_Kit_


End file.
